My Cute Assistant Chapter 3
by CloudSparKyuYe
Summary: Sungmin dan Siwon tak akan mengalah kali ini, mereka berusaha menjauhkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Sehingga Siwon melakukan hal yang tidak terduga kepada Yesung. apa yang dilakukan Siwon? bagaimana usaha mereka untuk memisahkan YeKyu? akankah Siwon mendapatkan apa yang ia mau? bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? sementara Sungmin tetap dalam posisinya, memisahkan mereka APTER 3 UPDATE


**Title : My Cute Assistant (Chapter 3)**

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other Cast**

**Gendre : Fluffy, Romance, Drama**

**.**

**. Happy Reading**

**.**

**.::Kyeopta::.**

**Author POV**

Yesung menggeliat pelan, mengarjabkan matanya beberapa kali "Kyu! Bangun, ini sudah pagi" Yesung mengubah posisinya jadi duduk, menggoncang tubuh Kyuhyun "Emh!" Kyuhyun mendesah, mengucek matanya dan melihat Yesung yang sedang tersenyum 'Sepertinya Yesung lupa kejadian semalam' batin Kyuhyun. "Pagi Yesung-ah!" Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya dengan Yesung "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh!?" ucap Yesung setengah berteriak "Menciummu" jawab Kyuhyun polos "Bukankah kau yang membuat perjanjian ini? Mencium siapa yang bangun lebih awal?" Yesung mengacak surainya yang memang sudah berantakkan "Maksudku mencium di kening atau pipi bukan dibibir"

"Kau tidak mengatakan itu!" Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh, bertengkar dengan Yesung labih baik dari pada melihat Yesung menangis "Kau tidak bekerja hari ini bukan?" tanya Yesung ceria, onyx nya berbinar cerah "Nde" jawab Kyuhyun "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman?" usul Yesung "Ini masih musim panas Yesung-ah! pasti di luar sangat panas, aku tak mau" tolak Kyuhyun, Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya "Kita disini saja nde" Kyuhyun mengusap lembut surai Yesung "Tapi aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar Kyu!" Rengek Yesung, mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, ber-puppy eyes-ria "Kita bisa memasak bersama, membersihkan apartement bersama, disini saja nde" bujuk Kyuhyun lembut, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat kesal dengan tingkah kekanakan Yesung "Cepat kau mandi dulu Kyu, nanti kita lakukan bersama arra?" Kyuhyun menghela napas.

Namja tampan ini terdiam di bawah guyuran air shower, fikirannya melayang kepada sosok manis yang masuk dan merubah kehidupannya, dan kadang ia juga bingung, padahal ia memperkerjakan Yesung sebagai asistennya untuk memasak untuknya, membersihkan apartementnya dan semacamnya. Lalu kenapa seolah Yesung bukan asistennya disini? Malah ia terkagum dengan sosok manis itu, bahkan mencintainya "Akh!" Kyuhyun mengacak surai ikalnya, memikirkan Yesung membuatnya frustasi.

.

Selesai keduanya mandi. Mereka membersihkan apartement yang selalu berkahir dengan teriakan Yesung karena Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan, seperti menginjak kakinya, sengaja menyedot (?) kaki Yesung dengan penyedot debu.

"Akhirnya" ucap keduanya serempak, duduk saling bersandar satu sama lain di sofa "Ayo kita masak!" Yesung bangkit, menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk ke dapur "Aku lelah Yesung-ah!" Kyuhyun menyeka keringat dengan punggung tangannya, melihat Kyuhyun kelelahan seperti ini, hati Yesung tersentuh "Ah! kau duduk saja, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan" Yesung segera berlari ke arah dapur "Namja yang aneh" Kyuhyun meraih remote TV, menghidupkannya

'Artis tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun di kabarkan memiliki namjachingu yang bernama Lee Sungmin, hal ini langsung di laporkan oleh pemilik agensi Choi Siwon'

BRAK

Kyuhyun menggerbrak meja dengan sangat kuat, membuat Yesung berlari keluar dari dapur untuk melihat kondisi Kyuhyun "Kyu-ah! gwenchana?" Yesung mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya, wajahnya terus menunjukkan kekhawatiran "Choi Siwon gila"

"Kyu! Tenanglah, memangnya ada apa?" ucap Yesung terus menenangkan Kyuhyun "Gwenchana, hanya ada sedikit masalah" balas Kyuhyun dengan menundukkan wajah dalam.

"Kau menganggapku apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosong "Hyungku" jawab Yesung masih tak mengerti "Kumohon, bisakah kau menganggapku lebih dari hyungmu?"

"Aku menganggapmu istriku di permainan yang kita lakukan bukan?" mata Kyuhyun membulat, segera ia menatap tajam Yesung "Istri?" Yesung mengangguk "Kau yang jadi istriku Kim Yesung, aku suamimu"

"Mwo? Kau yang jadi istriku Cho Kyuhyun!" Ucap Yesung penuh penekanan pada nama namja tampan itu "Ini hanya permainan Yesung. Dan juga aku lebih tua disini, jadilah namja yang penurut" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya "Akh! Terserah mu saja, ayo makan" Kyuhyun berjalan mengekor di belakang Yesung, menatap punggung istrinya (?) lekat.

"Masakanmu yang ini lebih enak dari pada yeng kemarin Yesungie baby"

BLUSH

Pipi Yesung memerah "Panggilan sayangku untukmu baby" Yesung tersenyum "Itu terdengar jauh lebih baik, Kyunnie" suara Yesung memelan di kata terakhirnya "Apa? Aku tak mendengarnya, ucapkan sekali lagi" goda Kyuhyun "Kyunnie" ulang Yesung dengan menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang di sukai Kyuhyun "Aku mau kau mengatakan sesuatu untukku" Yesung mengangkat wajahnya "Hanya kata ini Yesung-ah! jebal"

"Apa Kyu? Kata apa?" Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam "Saranghae Kyuhyunie. Hanya itu". Suasana berubah jadi hening, Yesung tak mengatakan apa yang di perintahkan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun duduk diam menanti kata-kata yang begitu ia harapkan keluar dari bibir Yesung, walaupun ia tahu meski Yesung mengatakan mencintainya tapi hati tak bisa di bohongi

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun" akhirnya, kata yang ditunggu Kyuhyun di ucapkan Yesung juga "Aku tahu kau pasti tidak mencintaiku, hanya melaksanakan apa yang ku perintahkan bukan?"

**Yesung POV**

Aku menggeleng lemah, ingin sekali aku mengatakan ini 'Aku sungguh mencintaimu' entah kenapa rasanya sangat susah untuk ku ucapkan "Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah mencintaiku" Berhenti Kyu! Kumohon, kau menyakitiku "Terlalu mustahil jika kau mencintai namja seperti ku" Cukup aku mendengarnya ini membuat dadaku sesak "Aku tahu, sangat tahu bahwa kau mencintai Siwon bukan?"

"CUKUP CHO KYUHYUN" aku tak tahan lagi "Berhenti mengucapkan kalimat bodoh itu, kau tak tahu apa yang kurasakan" air mataku mengalir begitu saja.

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung, berlutut dihadapan namja manis yang tengah menangis sesegukkan "Aku tahu. Kau mencintai Siwon, bukan aku" tangan Kyuhyun terulur menyeka air mata Yesung "Bukan itu maksudku Kyu-ah!" Yesung menggeleng lemah "Kau hanya menganggapku suami dalam permainan yang kau buat, tidak lebih bukan?"

"Cho Kyuhyun pabbo, apa kau tak tahu eoh!? Hiks" Yesung semakin terisak nyaring, bahkan suaranya terdengar bergetar "Sudah kukatakan aku tahu Yesung-ah! kau mencintai Siwon bukan?" Kyuhyun menarik kepala Yesung, menyuruhnya menangis dalam dekapan hangatnya 'Kenapa aku tak bisa mengatakannya?'.

.

Kyuhyun terus memandang lekat wajah Yesung yang tengah terlelap, satu jam lebih menangis mungkin membuat namja manis ini lelah "Aku mencintaimu Yesung-ah!" Kyuhyun terus bergumam mengatakn kata-kata cinta, walau Yesung tak akan mendengarnya karena tidur "Aish! Kenapa panas sekali?" Kyuhyun berbangun, meraih remote AC untuk menambah kekuatannya, musim panas yang paling Kyuhyun benci "Akh! Aku tak tahan" ucapnya melepas kaos dan celana yang ia pakai, hingga menyisakan celana pendek yang hanya menutupi setengah paha mulusnya berwarna baby blue "Begini lebih baik" Kyuhyun mengikuti jejak Yesung masuk ke alam mimpi.

KLEK

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, seketika mata namja aegyo itu membulat menemukan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Kyuhyun hanya memakai celana pendek dan baju Yesung yang tersingkap hingga sebatas leher, Kyuhyun memeluknya begitu erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yesung. Liquid bening mengalir di kedua pipinya "Kyu!" Lirih Sungmin, mendekati bed besar Kyuhyun "Kyuhyun-ah!" suara Sungmin meninggi, membuat Kyuhyun terbangun "Sungmin?" kaget Kyuhyun, tak sadar membuat Yesung ikut terbangun "Ada apa Kyu?" Yesung membenarkan bajunya yang tersingkap, menoleh ke kanan, menemuka Sungmin yang menangis dengan wajah memerah, Yesung berdiri dan mendekati Sungmin "Mianhae, ini tak seperti apa yang kau fikirkan, aku dan Kyuhyun hanya-"

PLAK

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, segera ia berdiri, menjauhkan Yesung dari hadapan Sungmin "Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" desis Kyuhyun tajam. Yesung memenagi pipi kirinya yang terasa sangat-sangat sakit "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja murahan ini?" Sungmin tersenyum sinis "Memangnya siapa kau? Kau tak berhak melarang apapun yang kulakukan, kau bukan siapa-siapa ku lagi Lee Sungmin"

"Bukankah kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu? Aku tak pernah mengatakan aku masih mencintaimu" Yesung menagis lirih di belakang Kyuhyun, menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang juga menggenggamnya erat, menandakan Yesung sangat ketakutan "Siwon! Yang mengatakan itu padaku! Siwon tak pernah berbohong"

"Jadi kau percaya pada namja itu?" Sungmin mengangguk, mengusap kasar wajahnya. Sungmin menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun, membuatnya terlepas dari Yesung. Tubuh mungil Yesung bergetar hebat, Sungmin menyeringai "Jadi namja ini yang membuatmu berpaling dariku eoh?"

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir delapan tahun yang lalu Sungmin-ah! ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Yesung" Kyuhyun mencoba menjauhkan Yesung dari Sungmin, namun selalu gagal karena di tepis namja aegyo itu "Dasar namja murahan, seharusnya kau bukan bekerja disini, kau bisa menjual tubuhmu di bar. Kenapa malah menggoda Kyuhyun eoh?"

"Atau kau mau mengambil harta Kyuhyun?"

PLAK

Untuk kedua kalinya mata Kyuhyun membulat. Kali ini bukan Sungmin yang menampar Yesung, malainkan sebaliknya. "Jaga ucapanmu Sungmin-ssi, aku bukan namja murahan seperti yang kau katakan. Aku masih mempunyai harga diri" Entah kemana ketakutan Yesung tadi, meluap begitu saja mendengar hinaan Sungmin. Sungmin mendecih "Tapi harga dirimu sangat murahan. Bahkan aku bisa membelinya" Wajah Yesung memerah "Ada berapa banyak namja yang sudah mencicipi bibir ini eoh? Berapa namja yang pernah memasukimu?" Sungmin menyentuh pelan bibir Yesung seraya menyeringai lebar

"Atau mungkin sudah lebih dari lima puluh namja" Sungmin tertawa nyaring "Hentikan Sungmin-ah!" geram Kyuhyun "Apa? Kau membelanya? Namja seperti dia tak usah di bela"

"Apa kau sudah puas mengihaku eoh?"

"Huh?" Sungmin mengangkat alisnya "Berani juga kau ternyata"

"Untuk apa aku takut?" Yesung menatap mata Sungmin tajam, tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut didirinya berhadapan dengan Sungmin, apalagi dihina seperti ini, seolah menjatuhkan harga diri yang ia junjung tinggi "Sebaiknya kau pergi dari tempat ini Kim Yesung. Pasti Kyuhyun tak suka kau ada disini" Yesung memandang Kyuhyun seraya berseringai "Apa benar Cho Kyuhyun? Kau tidak suka aku ada disini?" Kyuhyun menggeleng "Tentu saja tidak" Yesung menyeringai puas ke arah Sungmin "Kau dengarkan Lee Sungmin? Justru Kyuhyun yang tak suka kau ada disini, bahkan aku juga tak suka" Yesung mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran bed "Dan juga! Apa masalahmu jika kami melakukan itu?" mata Sungmin melebar, menatap tak percaya Yesung yang hanya melihat Kyuhyun datar "Jadi kalian benar-"

"Tentu saja" sanggah Yesung sebelum Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya "Aku yakin, pasti Kyuhyun tak pernah menyentuhmu saat kalian berpacaran bukan?" Tepat! Apa yang dibicarakan Yesung benar. Kyuhyun bersorak senang di dalam hatinya 'Oh! Tuhan! Yesungku benar-benar hebat'

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini. Kami mau melanjutkan apa yang tertunda. Ayo kita lanjutkan Kyu" Yesung memberi isyarat tangan agar Kyuhyun mendekat, dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung "Kau suka Kyunnie?" Bisik Yesung di depan telinga Kyuhyun "Daebak" balas Kyuhyun balik berbisik. Tak mau melihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan, Sungmin berlari cepat meninggalkaan apartement Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan berani Yesung-ah!"

"Dia harus dilawan" Yesung kembali merebahkan dirinya "Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu tadi?" Kyuhyun memposisikan wajahnya di depan Yesung "Tidak, hanya ingin membuatnya panas"

"Jika kau mau aku akan bersedia Yesungie baby" Yesung memutar matanya bosan "Dasar" desis Yesung. Kyuhyun menempelkan keningnya dengan Yesung "Tapi, kenapa kau tidak memakai baju Kyu?" Kyuhyun terkekeh "Aku kepanasan" Yesung menghela napas "Syukurlah"

.

BRAK

"Kau kenapa Sungmin-ah!?" tanya Siwon, melihat wajah Sungmin merah dengan tangan yang mengepal erat "Kim Yesung! Berani sekali dia denganku" Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruangan Siwon "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi aku ke apartement Kyuhyun, kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" Siwon mengitari mejanya, berjalan menghampiri mesin pembuat kopi "Apa?"

"Aku melihat Kyuhyun tak memakai baju, dan juga baju Yesung tersingkap. Kyuhyun memeluk dan melekakkan wajahnya di leher Yesung" mata Siwon membulat, gelas yang ia pegang terjatuh begitu saja "M-mere-ka?" tanya Siwon terbata, berjalan dengan sedikit limbung menghampiri Sungmin "Yesung mengatakan mereka baru saja melakukan itu" Siwon duduk di sofa satunya yang berada di depan Sungmin "Tapi aku tak melihat bekas apapun di tubuh Yesung" Sungmin menyapu wajahnya kasar "Apa mereka berbohong?"

"Aku tak tahu pasti. Apa kau menyukai Yesung, Siwon-ah!?" Siwon mengangguk lemah "Bukan hanya menyukai, aku menyayanginya dan sangat mencintainya" Sungmin menyeringai "Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama? Aku juga masih menyukai Kyuhyun, dan namja murahan itu mengambilnya dariku" Siwon menatap tak suka ke arah Sungmin, mengatakan Yesungnya namja murahan "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau bisa menawari Yesung untuk jadi artis di agensimu. Kurasa Yesung akan mau"

"Kita lihat saja Sungmin-ah! aku akan memakai caramu, jika tidak berhasil, aku akan memakai caraku sendiri"

.

.

Musim panas telah berakhir. Daun-daun pohon berubah jadi kuning hingga jingga, daun-daun berguguran menutupi jalan taman dengan indah.

Awal musim gugur, semoga awal yang bagus.

Terlihat banyak sepasang kekasih yang berjalan mengitari taman seraya bergandengan tangan, menikmati indahnya musim gugur.

"Kyu! Ini musim gugur, apa kau mau jalan-jalan?" Tanya Yesung dengan onyx berbinar, Kyuhyun memasang wajah berfikir, membuat Yesung berdecak sebal "Hm! Karena aku baik padamu, jadi-"

KLEK

"ANNYEONG KYUHYUN" Teriakan nyaring membuat kalimat Kyuhyun terpotong "Siwon hyung" seru Yesung, segera bangkit untuk menghampiri Siwon "Hngh!? Sungmin?" Terlihat Sungmin berdiri di belakang Siwon dengan wajah datar "Untuk apa kalian kesini?" Desis Kyuhyun tajam, terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya menunjukkan ketidak sukaan "Kami mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan Kyu-ah!" Sungmin berjalan santai menuju sofa, duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Yesung terdiam melihat suami mainannya (?) di sentuh Sungmin, menggelayuti lengan kekar Kyuhyun dengan manja "Gwenchana?" Siwon yang melihat perubahan wajah Yesung segera menggoncang pelan tubuh mungil itu "Nde. Ayo duduk hyung" Siwon mengekor di belakang Yesung. Duduk di sofa tunggal "Apa kalian mau minum?" tawar Yesung sopan "Jangan mau Siwon-ah! bisa-bisa Yesung meracunimu"

Yesung menundukkan wajahnya "Apa yang kau katakan eoh!? Yesung tak akan seperti itu, dia sangat baik. Setiap hari aku memakan masakannya, apa kau pernah mendengar aku keracunan eoh!?" Kyuhyun menepis kasar tangan Sungmin yang ada di pundaknya "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tak mau minum Sungmin-ssi! Bagaimana denganmu hyung?" Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Siwon "Nde. Aku mau".

"Yesungie-ah!" Baru saja Yesung akan berjalan, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menahan tangannya "Wae?" tanya Yesung dengan sedikit bingung "Jangan lama-lama nde" Ucap Kyuhyun manja "Nde, Kyu" balas Yesung seraya tersenyum "Saranghae Yesungie baby" setelah itu Kyuhyun membiarkan Yesung berjalan ke dapur.

Mata Siwon dan Sungmin terbelalak 'Yesungie?/Baby?' batin keduannya serempak "Kenapa kalian? Kaget hem?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan kengengesa

"Baby" teriak Kyuhyun. Yesung datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi tiga buah jus jeruk "Ada apa Kyu?" Yesung meletakkan minuman itu di depan Siwon Kyuhyun dan dirinya. Kemudian duduk di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun terjepit antara Sungmin di sebelah kirinya dan Yesung di sebelah kanannya "Kau lama sekali baby. Aku merindukanmu".

Siwon dan Sungmin memanas melihat mereka berdua "Aish! Kau terlalu manja Kyunnie" ucap Yesung sedikir risih, karena Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangnya begitu erat, membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel "Aku manja hanya untukmu baby"

**Siwon POV**

Aish! Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka? Kenapa Yesung memanggil Kyuhyun dengan panggilan 'Kyunnie' dan Kyuhyun memanggil Yesung dengan 'Yesungie baby'. Sungguh Kyuhyun membuatku muak, menciumi pipi Yesungku seperti itu "Kenapa baby? Jangan tutup mulutmu seperti itu, bukankah kita sering melakukannya?"

"Uhuk" aku tersedak minuman yang sedang kuminum 'Melakukan? Melakukan apa?'

**Author POV**

"Aigo! Siwon hyung!" teriak Yesung khawatir, melihat Siwon menyemprotkan minumannya "Apa maksud kalian melakukan?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis "Apa kau tak mengerti hyung? Apalagi kalau bukan hubungan suami-isrti?" mata Yesung membulat dengan wajah memerah "Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu baby? Ini memang kenyataan bukan? Kita tidur seranjang setiap malam".

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalannya, suasana di ruang ini di penuhi aura panas yang menjengkelkan "Ah! bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman?" usul Sungmin, tak ingin membuat suasana disini menjadi semakin panas "Ide bagus" komentar Yesung senang "Aku akan membua kimpab. Bagimana?" ujar Yesung "Baiklah" jawab ketiganya.

.

Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yesung dan Sungmin berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman dekat namsan tower. Sungmin terus berusaha membuat agar Kyuhyun tidak bisa dekat dengan Yesung, sedangkah Siwon dan Yesung berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Aish! Panas sekali Sungmin-ah!" Keluh Kyuhyun, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah "Kalau kau membuka jaket, kacamata, dan topimu maka fans mu akan tahu Kyu-ah!"

"Akh! Aku tak peduli" Kyuhyun mulai melepas jaket yang ia kenakan kemudian topi

"CHO KYUHYUN" Teriak yeoja-yeoja yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Berlarian menghampiri sang artis "Apa aku boleh minta tanda tanganmu oppa?" ucap yeoja yang ada dibelakang Kyuhyun "Nde".

Kyuhyun terus memberi tanda tangannya pada fans yang terbilang banyak, berfoto-ria.

Sungmin menghampiri Siwon dan Yesung "Ini" Sungmin melemparkan jaket, topi dan barang yang ia bawa pada Yesung "Kau asisten nya bukan?" ucapnya angkuh "Aku mau jalan-jalan lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Kau dengan Siwon saja"

Sungmin berlalu pergi, kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun dan langsung mengajaknya pergi.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan kemana lagi Yesung-ah!?" Siwon mengambil barang yang ada di tangan Yesung "Biar aku saja hyung, inikan tugasku" Yesung ingin mengambil barang yang ada ditangan Siwon, namun segera Siwon menjauhkannya "Kau kan sudah membawa itu" Tujuk Siwon pada kotak bekal yang berisi kimbap buatannya "Ini sangat ringan hyung. Aku saja yang membawa itu"

"Aniyo. Ayo kita jalan lagi" Siwon kembali berjalan mendahului Yesung "Hyung, tunggu aku".

Yesung berjalan dengan langkah gontai, ia hanya berjalan berdua dengan Siwon. Entah kemana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin "Yesung-ah! apa kau mau pergi ke taman hiburan?" tawar Siwon, ingin mengembalikan mood Yesung yang buruk "Terserah kau saja hyung" Jawab Yesung dengan malas.

** .::**

Mereka berdua sudah samapai di taman hiburan, tetapi tidak keluar, hanya berdiam didalam mobil.

"Yesung-ah! aku lapar" keluh Siwon, merampas kotak bekal yang sedari tadi di pangku Yesung di atas pahanya. Membukannya, memakannya dengan terburu-buru "Pelan-pelan Siwon-ah! kau bisa tersedak" Tegur Yesung lembut "Apa kau tidak mau?" Siwon menyodorkan kotak bekal berwarna biru itu pada Yesung. Yesung mengambil satu kimbap dan memaknnya "Kau belepotan"

"Hngh?" Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya. Masa makan kimbap belepotan? Itulah yang Yesung fikirkan saat ini.

Siwon semakin mendekatkan bibirnya dengan Yesung "Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti "Membersihkan mulutmu baby"

Chu~

Siwon membungkam bibir itu lembut, terlalu lembut. Sehingga membuat Yesung memejamkan matanya. Siwon menjilat bibir bawah Yesung, menyuruhnya untuk membuka jalur untuk Siwon masuk " emmph!" leguh Yesung tertahan. Siwon menggigit bibirnya, walaupun tak terlalu keras, tapi tetap saja sakit menurut Yesung, membuatnya membuka mulut. Siwon tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, segera ia memasukan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi gua hangat Yesung " Sihwonh-ahh!" Desah Yesung. Ini gila! Yesung terbuai dengan permainan Siwon. Jika boleh jujur, ia ingin mengakui, ciuman Siwon membuatnya mabuk. Perlahan Yesung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon. Siwon mengubah posisinya, yang tadi duduk di kuris sebelah Yesung, kini menjadi duduk di pangkuan Yesung.

Siwon mengubah posisi jok mobilnya jadi condong kebelakang tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dengan Yesung. Napas Yesung menipis, Yesung memukul-mukul dada Siwon, menyuruhnya menghenikan permainan ini. Tapi Siwon tak berniat melepaskan ciumannya, membagi oksigen yang ia miliki kepada Yesung, membuat namja manis itu sedikit menenang. Tanpa Yesung tahu, Siwon mengambil beberapa foto saat mereka berciuman.

Tangan Siwon perlahan membuka kancing kemeja Yesung. Namun tangan Yesung menghentikan tangannya, Siwon merasakan Yesung menggeleng di bawahnya. Siwon melepaskan ciuman mereka "Tenanglah baby, kau tak perlu takut" bisik Siwon di depan telinga Yesung, meniupnya pelan membuat Yeusng bergidik "Geundae hyung. Jebal" ucap Yesung dengan terengah. Siwon menarik kepalanya untuk melihat kondisi Yesung, sebuah seringaian tercetak di wajahnya, peluh mengalir di kening namja manis ini, saliva bekas keduannya masih ada di sekitar bibir Yesung, napasnya terengah dengan dada naik turun. Siwon menyapu saliva dekat bibir Yesung dengan ibu jarinya "Aku mau mendengar kau mendesah menyebut namaku. Tapi kita tak akan melakukuannya disini, kita akan ke apartementku Yesungie-ah!" Bisik Siwon lembut.

**T.B.C/END?**

**Wah! Wah! Wah!, makin gak jelas ni? Gimana?**

**Karena ada yang mau rate nya 'M' ya aku kabulin deh! Tapi kalau gak panas mian nde. Di chap depan ada adegan yadongnya XD.**

**Ini pairingnya masih rahasia, pilihannya ada tiga. YeKyu/Yewon/Kyumin. Kalo banyak yang dukung Yekyu, ya aku buat Yekyu, kalo banyak Yewon aku akan buat Yemom sama Wondad, kalo banyak yang riview minta Kyumin aku akan jadiin Kyuhyun ma Sungmin aja, intinya tergantung readers lah!**

**Nah! Ada satu masalah nih, masalahnya, aku gak bisa update chapter baru buat di gabungin sama cahp 1. Mianhae #Nunduk 90Derajat.**

**Nanti aku belajar deh, suapaya bisa apdet cahpter baru. Sementara aku gak bisa, yah! Maklumin ajah yah! Daripada apdetnya lama nunggu aku bisa, mending aku apdet jadi terpisah-pisah nde. Sekali lagi MIANHAE**

**Gomawo yang udah riview di cahp sebelumnya, Gomawo juga buat yang udah nyemangatin aku ****, Gomawo buat semuanya. Cheongmal mainhamnida dan Cheongmal Gomawo buat semua yang me-riview dan membaca ff ku. Buat siders, tolong riview nde, walaupun hanya satu kata.**

**Udah-ah! segini aja, takut kepanjangan. Minta Riview nya buat kelanjutan ff ini nde chingu.**

**-GOMAWO-**


End file.
